Mixed up Romance
by brainybandgeek
Summary: What will happen to the Clique when everybody's going out with the wrong guy?
1. Secrets

Massie Block was stumped. "What to wear? What to wear? What to wear" she wondered silently because talking every one would hear her throughout the entire Block Estate. Yes, her house was that big now that their father had gotten richer. She was about to go on her date with Cam Fisher. Yes, thee Cam Fisher that had recently dated Claire. Massie had been so jealous of her for the past year. When Massie first found out that Cam liked Claire more than he like her she was furious! She took her friends advice and moved onto bigger and better things, but when she found out that he was free she was ecstatic! She dumped Derrington faster than last years Sevens and asked Cam out!

"Hey Leesh! Great outfit!"

Massie greeted the Spanish beauty as she climbed into the Range Rover. She was wearing a beautiful Ralph Lauren Navy dress, Marc Jacobs leather wedge shoes, and a Marc Jacobs heart bracelet.

"Hey Mass! Thank you and I ah-dore your outfit to!" the gossip queen squealed. She had a devious look in her eyes. Massie knew that she had something to tell her. Alicia must have guessed by Massie's upset expression that she couldn't tell her right away because she said that she just had to wait for the rest of the Pretty Committee to get there.

"Where's Claire?"

She wondered out loud.

" She said that she was going to ride with Layne today, but personally I think that she's jealous of me!" she said excitedly.

"Of what? She's dealt with you being richer, prettier, and more popular than her for like, 2 whole years."

"Ya, I know, but I have something she would never had thought of me having."

Massie replied gracefully.

"Please, please, please tell me!!!"

Alicia screeched throughout the Range Rover.

Just like what Alicia told Massie she replied with a short

"When we're all here"

The susspence was killing the rest of the pretty committee, but they all had their own things to tell.

Dyan nervosly arose her position and announced that she was going to help her mom cohost for 3

months and she would be "excused" from school. Everyone congadulated her. Then Kristen said that

she was rich again (the came thing that she had been telling everyone for the past week) and then

Alicia was up. She was nervously bitting her nails, something that she has never done before, but

what Massie didn't know was the shocking news that she was about to hear from the Spanish

beauty...


	2. are they done?

Massie's phone quickly vibrated. She picked it up and saw derrington had 'nudged' her.

The girls looked over on the way to OCD and saw Massie typing furiously away on her cell.

Massiekur: hey Derrington

Shortzforlyfe: hey Block. Waz up?

Massiekur: We have to talk.

Shortzforlyfe: ok if you're going to break up with me then ok I have another

friend anyway way

Massiekur: wtf? You jerk. We r definitely through!

The Girls caught Massie's upset expression quickly and soothingly tried to sort this all out. "Massie, I am so sorry! If Josh ever acted like that towards me he would be out faster than he can say 'but'." Alicia exclaimed. "Same here, only put Chris in Josh's place!" Dylan agreed.

Claire nodded and Kristen said the same thing about her & Kemp. She didn't say anything throughout the rest of the morning, until lunch arrived.

Lunch went ok. They talked and gossiped about how unusually ah-noying boys were. Then came the lunch news…

(AN—thank you for the review! I will keep writing the story as thoughts come to me!)


	3. Lunch

Well, what happened right before the "lunch news" for that matter.

Right before Alicia left to go to the news booth, she IMed Massie something that she would find a little weird.

HOLLAGURRL: hey I have to tell you something really weird. Last night I told Josh the whole "we need to talk" thing like you told Derrington and he freaked and broke up with me! I was just going to say that I couldn't go to the movies with him last night like we had planned. It was really weird.

Once she sent the message, she quickly pulled her Armani messenger bag over her shoulder and checked her butt-long hair to make sure it was frizz free. Once the Spanish beauty gave herself the once-over, she walked down the café as fast as she could before Massie could confront her.

(AN- sorry so short!!! Next chapter will be a lot longer!!!)


	4. News

**OCD Café loudspeakers**

**OCD**

**Tuesday December 6th, 2006**

**12:30 pm**

"Hello OCD! This is your favorite lunchtime newscaster Alicia Rivera!" Alicia said breathlessly as the crowd screamed for her to continue with her specialty: GOSSIP GOSSIP GOSSIP!!!

"You had better start sucking up to your boyfriends girls" (applause in the background) "because there is a school dance right around the corner and you don't want to loose that special guy. Principal Burns will talk to you some more about that today in class" (moans and groans) "This has been Alicia Rivera for the OCD news saying 'I heart you'".

More applause than ever went on in the background. It was so loud that Alicia could hear the noises in the Café as Alicia tripped out of the sound booth in the main office. She smiled silently and straightened her stance as she made her way down the halls.

She quietly entered the Café forgetting ever so slightly of what had gone on before she left. She walked toward her friends and straitened her hair. To the Pretty Committee, an entrance is always the first impression.

She reached the table the whole cafeteria staring at her. She loved the attention but it was WAY to quiet. She looked around, flipping her hair waiting for the applause, but nothing happened. Then quietly and quickly in the background Layne Abley giggled, but loud enough that Alicia heard it. She scrunched her face and continued to walk toward her friends. Massie was to busy humming Lips of an Angel (by Hinder).

Dylan, Kristen, and Claire glanced at Alicia with befuddled looks on their faces and rapidly turned their heads, doing hair slashes along the way. She sat down and tried to talk to them. All that they did was gave her a note from Massie that said "Meet me at the iPad this afternoon after school. 4:00 sharp." She scrunched up her wickedly beautiful face and stuffed the note in her Ralph Lauren jacket pocket. Lunch was over.

**Range Rover**

**On the road**

**Tuesday December 6th, 2006**

**3:20 pm**

Silence filled the Range Rover. You could hear the clicking noises of Dylan's heels as she stomped her feet to the tone of Fergalicious. Kristen's head was buried in her homework, anxious to get it done before she got home. She was dropped off 3 minutes after her homework was finished and she hugged everyone goodbye, fully aware what was going to happen soon. Next, Dylan climbed out of the Range Rover and walked her "catwalk" as TPC called it because she shook her hips back and forth when she walked. Once Alicia was dropped off at her Mansion, Massie asked Claire if she wanted to go to get Manis/Pedis. She really needed a massage to so she would add that into the whole thing.

The buzzing sound of the massager filled Massie's ears and she smiled gently. She loved that sound and she could tell that Claire was enjoying herself to. She had to finish soon though because she had to meet Alicia at the iPad soon. She quickly grabbed Claire and paid for the Manis/Pedis.


	5. TPC

"Okay, please explain Leesh!" Massie yelled. Something was up and she was going to find out as soon as she could. "Well, I was just going to tell him that I couldn't go to the movies with him because we were going to the mall, so I said that we needed to talk, because I needed to tell him." She said taking a deep breath. "He got all upset before I even told him that and he got REALLY upset, just like Derrington and he said that we were through." Taking another deep breath in between loud sobs, she hugged her best friend. "That's it. Our boyfriends have been acting really weird lately, and I am going to find out what the heck is wrong. I am calling Claire, Kristen, and Dylan.

"Hey Mass. What's wrong? You sounded really upset on the phone" Dylan said and the others agreed silently. "Josh dumped Alicia last night before we went to the mall, and she didn't care to tell us, her BEST friends. I am sorry for her but I thought that we told each other EVERYRTHING!"

Massie screamed. Alicia started balling even more and everyone else (excluding Massie) in TPC was comforting her.

"Uhmmmmm, Massie" Dylan said softly. "Chris dumped me to last night. He and I were going to double with Josh and Alicia." "I can't believe you people! You know what; The Pretty Committee is over, through, no more whatsoever, nada, nothing, zero, zilch, GOODBYE!!!" Massie screamed at the top of her lungs!

The next day at school everyone was staring. It was total isolation. They asked for separate classes, separate lockers and they sat at separate lunch tables.

Nobody could believe their eyes. Massie was no longer the most known girl in OCD, nor was Alicia, Dylan, or Kristen. Claire didn't know what to do and neither did Kristen because she had told Massie that night that right before they came over to her house that Kemp had broken up with her, but Massie just congratulated her and threw her out of her room.

They weren't sure if they should be friends or not.

If they were, Massie would be likely to bite both of their heads off, but if they weren't, then who would they turn to? Sure, Claire had Layne, Meena, and Heather, but who would Kristin be friends with. "Who should I become friends with?" Kristin asked herself. "Strawberry and Kori are soulless and heartless. It would be just like being around Massie." She thought again and smiled with a satisfied, yet evil grin.

Meanwhile Dylan was strutting her stuff with some of the other A-listers that weren't as popular as TPC, but still well-known throughout the school. She thought that Massie and Alicia were probably steaming mad about her getting to the other A-listers faster than they did, but hey she was the one with the famous mom right?

"Who needs the Pretty Committee?" Alicia sneered silently. "I have more money than triple Massie's Dad's salary. I have a closet full of Designer clothes, and what can't I do? I will let them come to me." She thought wickedly.

What she did know that the rest of the Pretty Committee's boyfriends were all free. Most of all they were HAWT!!! She really thought Derrington deserved better than Massie so she decided to go to Briarwood after school and ask him out.

Massie's plan was just about the same as Alicia's. Let the public come to her. Again she thought about how everyone had dumped their girlfriends recently. Then she thought about how that night she was going out with Cam to a movie and dinner and smiled happily.


End file.
